You Will Love It
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. It's Christmas day, Misty takes Cordelia ice skating and decides it's the right time to tell her about her feelings.


"Misty, I don't think this is a good idea…" Cordelia said while paying for their ice skate rental. The ice rink was full of people and the Christmas songs filled the air, giving Misty a relaxed feeling.

"Oh, c'mon!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing a pair of blue ice skates from Cordelia's hands and putting them on. She saw Cordelia looking at the rink with fear. "You will love it."

"I won't. That thing is very slippery and you know I'm not very skilled with this kind of sports."

"Cordelia, you don't have to worry! I will take care of you."

"You've done this before?"

"Yup." Misty answered, entering to the rink. "When I was eight years old." she added with a laugh, stepping to the edge of the ice. She started sliding one foot out in front of her while Cordelia prepared herself. Cordelia stopped putting the skate and watched Misty skate around the rink. Her breath was hitched, her heart stopping every time the necromancer moved away; having a feeling that Misty would fall and break something. However, her true love was only graceful as could be, skating forwards and backwards, going so fast it was making the woman dizzy. Finally Misty skidded to a stop in front of her, her nose and cheeks bright pink from the cold night air, panting lightly as she grinned at Cordelia. "C'mon!" she said cheerfully, reaching both hands out to the other witch. "Come skate with me. You will regret it if you don't."

"I'm already regretting it" Cordelia whined, determined to not leave the safety of the rail she was clinging to. "Okay, here I go…" Cordelia said, putting her right foot on the ice. She had never gone ice skating, Fiona never took the time to take her there. In fact, Cordelia had never liked the idea of ice skating, she preferred to sit down and read a book. "Ugh." she said, now with both of her feet on the ice. She took one unsteady, shaky step forward before feeling Misty starting to move again, smiling broadly as she started skating backwards, still holding on to Cordelia firmly as she led her.

"See? This isn't so bad!" she said encouragingly.

"Misty don't you dare go any faster!" retorted Cordelia, the panic evident on her face. "Slow down, you're going to kill us!" Misty laughed delightedly but did as the other woman requested, slowing her movements but still pulling Cordelia along, all the while skating backwards. Misty remembered how during winters she used to the frozen swamp near her hut and skating for hours, using some old skates that she had found forgotten near there. They slowly made their way around the rink, Cordelia gaining a little more confidence as they went, finally letting go of one of Misty's hands and allow her to skate next to her, still holding one hand firmly. Misty looked at her friend as they skated along. Even with her face screwed up in concentration, Misty thought she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Cordelia turned her head as she felt eyes on her, wobbling a little as she lost her concentration. She felt butterflies on her stomach again when Cordelia looked at her in the eyes.

"What?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"I was right, you like it."

"It's nice. This place is beautiful."

"You're beautiful too." Misty murmured.

"What?" Cordelia said, her face turning red.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Cordelia." Misty said, pulling Cordelia close to her and grabbing her other hand. "I thought I would never feel like this with anyone. I have those butterflies in my stomach; my heart beats faster when you're with me. It's a feeling stronger than when I listen to Stevie's songs. "I… I love you, Cordelia."

"I love you too" Cordelia said, tilting up her head and looking to the other woman's eyes. She lowered her gazed to Misty's lips and then returned it to her eyes. "I've loved you since I met you." she said with a whisper before melting her lips with Misty's. They spent some minutes like that, until they finally pulled apart. Their foreheads were touching; Cordelia's arms were around Misty's neck. The swamp witch smiled, wanting that moment to last forever, and kissed her again before whispering:

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
